Only a dream
by Puddin Hime
Summary: Lina and Xelloss are finally together, just to be ripped apart.


Only a dream…  
  
[Chapter 1: Serious chance.]  
  
Lina smiled happily, and laid her head on Xelloss's shoulder.   
"I can't believe we are together like this, I never would have thought.." she said, sighing peacefully. Xelloss ran his fingers through her hair, and gazed down at her.  
"I wanted this so much, for so long," he replied, cupping her face in his hand. Lina looked in to the deep purple of his eyes.   
"I'm happy, finally." Lina spoke carefully, afraid that admitting her happiness, would somehow get it revoked. Xelloss pushed the hair out of her face,  
"Lina, my dear Lina. I feel the same."   
"Say that you love me, Xelloss." Lina said. He smiled,  
"I love you." Then Xelloss leaned down to kiss her, as they sunk into the sheets.  
  
Lina woke up and reached to over, to touch Xelloss. Feeling nothing, she turned, to see his spot empty. Lina laughed casually.   
"Typical Xelloss. He is always the one to leave suddenly." Lina drug herself out of bed, and stretched. She pulled on her cloths, and swept a comb through her hair. Lina posed in front of the mirror, and winked.  
"Cute, as usual!" She laughed, and headed down for breakfast.   
  
Lina sat at a table by her self, sighing a little. Sure she missed her friends, but everyone had their own life to live. Sylphiel and Gourry finally got married, Amelia was busy with everything in Sailroon, and Zelgadis, looking for his cure, as always. Lina quickly ate her food, and listened to the soft music that drifted from the piano. Lina suddenly became aware of a presence behind her. She spun around, to face Xelloss.   
"Xelloss!" She cried happily, jumping up to hug him. Xelloss grabbed her by the shoulders, preventing her from doing so. Lina looked at Xelloss, feeling confused.  
"Is something wrong?", she asked. Xelloss looked at her darkly.   
"I don't think this will work out." He said bluntly. Tears sprung to Lina's eyes.   
"I don't understand.", she whispered, "I thought you loved me.." Xelloss laughed bitterly.  
"Love, what a joke." Lina flinched, as if slapped. She tried desperately to think of any way she might have upset him. Lina pulled away from Xelloss's grip, and glared at him through teary eyes.  
"If this was all just some sick game of yours, then I will never forgive you." She growled. Xelloss peered down at Lina, and smiled evilly.   
"No game." He stated, "Just a change of circumstances."   
"What do you mean?" She asked, not letting her worry show on her face. Xelloss opened his eyes wide, so the true brilliance of his violet eyes could be seen. He looked at her with a look that chilled her to the bone.   
"I have orders," he started, clearing his throat. "I have orders, to kill you." Lina's legs suddenly felt weak, as if they might fail.   
"Kill me..?" She echoed. Her head was spinning, and she had to grab the edge of the table, not to collapse. Xelloss nodded.   
"Of course, I will give you a head start. Killing you now would be too easy, and no fun." Lina gawked up at Xelloss. Is that the man she was so in love with last night? The man who swore he loved her to? Lina stood up, trying to make sense of everything.   
"Then I will leave now." She said finally. Xelloss nodded, as Lina staggered out of the inn. I need someone to talk to, she thought. I need to go see Amelia.   
"Ray wing!" Lina shouted, as she flew off to Sailoon. Xelloss watched after her.  
"Good bye, my beloved."  
  
Amelia yawned, as one of her royal advisers droned on about something. Suddenly there was loud foot steps out side the door, and Amelia turned to see Lina burst through the door. Amelia shot up like a bolt.  
"Lina san!" She cried, running to her. Amelia and Lina hugged for a long moment, before Amelia realized Lina was crying.   
"Whats wrong?" Amelia asked, leading Lina to a couch. Lina sobbed, and poured her story out to Amelia. After Lina finished, Amelia clenched her fist, and stood up.  
"If he is going to kill you, there is only one thing we can do! We need to find everyone, and kill Xelloss first!" Lina choked on her sobs, as she buried her face in her hands. Amelia put her arm around Lina, and wiped her tears with a tissue.   
"Lina san, it's the only way. You know he won't, can't, disobey Lord Beast Master." Lina nodded solemnly. Amelia pulled Lina to her feet.  
"I know what will help! Before we leave, lets got get something to eat!" Lina laughed slightly.  
"Thank you Amelia, that sounds great."   
  
Amelia waved good bye to her father, as her and Lina walked off, into an unknown future.   
  
  
  
[Chapter 2: Exit - Running.]  
  
Amelia sang cheerfully, as Lina moped behind her. Amelia smiled happily at Lina.  
"Cheer up, Lina san! Nothing is accomplished by being depressed!" Lina smiled a little, and turned to Amelia.  
"Yeah, you're right. I might as well be happy, while I have the chance." Amelia nodded,  
"Besides, we are almost to Zelgadis san!" Lina raised an eyebrow.  
"By the way, how did you know where Zel was?" Amelia blushed.  
"Well, we kind of keep in touch.." Lina grined, and snickered at Amelia.  
"OH I see… You guys are so sneaky." Amelia turned bright red.   
"Its not like that, Lina san!"   
"Suuurrrreeeee it isn't." Lina cackled. As they walked over the hill, a small hut came into view. Amelia pointed,  
"There it is!" She cried, dashing towards it.   
"ACK! Amelia! Wait!" Lina shouted, running to catch up. Amelia, running at full speed, struggled to slow down to no avail. She ran right into the door. Lina stopped, and looked down at her,  
"Are you ok?"   
"Itai.." Amelia moaned. The door opened slowly, to reveal Zelgadis.   
"Hey Zel!" Lina said, cheerfully. Zelgadis blinked, then looked down at Amelia.   
"What is going on?!" He demanded. Lina sighed, and once again, told her story. Zelgadis looked at Lina, worry furrowing his brows.   
"Are you ok?" He asked, after she had finished. Lina nodded,  
"As ok as I can be, I guess." Zelgadis sighed, and turned to Amelia,  
"You know Xelloss is stronger then all of us. This won't be easy." Amelia and Lina nodded in unison.   
"All we can do is try." Amelia said, "After all, we can't just let Lina die."   
"I agree completely." Zelgadis said, putting an arm around Lina. Amelia stood up, and glanced at the door,.  
"We should go get Gourry and Sylpheil now." Zelgadis nodded, and helped Lina to her feet.  
"Well," Lina said, "Lets go!"  
  
"I made another batch of cookies, Gourry sama. Would you like some?" Sylpfiel said, holding a plate down for Gourry. Gourry nodded, and grabbed a handful.   
"These are great Sylphiel! You are the best cook!" Sylphiel blushed.  
"Oh Gourry sama, you're too kind." She headed back into the kitchen, as a knock was heard at the door. Sylphiel glanced at Gourry, as he went to answer the door. As he was about to pull the door open, Lina burst through the door.   
"Hey Gourry! Hey Sylphiel!" She shouted. Gourry smiled happily,  
"Lina!" Gourry hugged her tightly. Lina coughed, and struggled to free her self of Gourry's iron grip. Sylphiel smiled,  
"OH Lina san, I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you and Xelloss?" Lina glanced at Amelia,  
"I have told this story too many times, you can tell it this time." Amelia nodded, and repeated Lina's story.   
"So..", Gourry started, "What do we now?" Lina sighed,  
"Now that we have found everyone, I guess theres nothing left to do. Time to fight." Just as Lina finished, Xelloss appeared,  
"Then now, we shall finish this." He said, laughing. Sylphiel stomped over to him, and glared,  
"You will NOT fight in my house! I just cleaned!" Everyone fell over.   
"Then you won't object to us going out side." Xelloss said, his eyes glowing. Suddenly, everyone was out side. They all turned to look at Lina. Lina took a step towards Xelloss,  
"So, I guess you will kill me now, ne?" Xelloss nodded. Lina pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Not with out a fight."  
  
  
  
[Chapter 3: Just be conscious.]  
  
Gourry and Zelgadis drew their swords, as Lina and Amelia stood ready. Xelloss snapped his fingers, and was surrounded by a dark aura. Xelloss disappeared, and suddenly had his staff pressed against her neck. She pulled at it desperately, and struggled to breath.   
"This was too easy." Xelloss cackled. Lina quietly murmured the power amplification spell. Lina kicked Xelloss between his legs, and broke free. Xelloss breathed heavily,  
"You caught me by surprise, Lina. That won't happen again." Lina fell to the ground, and coughing. Gourry glared, and lunged at Xelloss. Xelloss easily dodged Gourry, and blasted him. Gourry yelped in pain, and held his wound.   
"Gourry sama!" Sylphiel cried. Zelgadis pointed his sword to Xelloss,  
"Astral vine!" Zelgadis shouted. Xelloss appeared behind Zelgadis, and shoved his staff through Zelgadi's stomach. Zelgadis writhered in in pain.   
"Zelgadis san!" Amelia cried, as she ran to Xelloss, "JUSTICE KICK!" Xelloss back handed Amelia into a wall, and she fell into a puddle of her own blood. Sylphiel screamed,  
"I won't let you do this! Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time. In thy great name, I pledge my self to darkness! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed, by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!" That attack hit Xelloss right on. After the smoke cleared, Xelloss smiled at Sylphiel. She gasped,  
"How.. How could you survive that?!" Xelloss just grinned, and sent a wave of thorns at her. Syphiel screamed in pain. Lina held her head, trying to get ahold of her self. Xelloss walked over to her, and she looked up at him.   
"This is the end, Lina Inverse." He sneared. Lina stood up, looking him in the eye,  
"Not yet." Lina sighed, and took a deep breath, "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!" Amelia paled,   
"NO LINA!" She screamed, "YOU WILL DIE!"   
"Please stop Lina!" Gourry cried.   
"If Xelloss has to die, I don't want to live either!" Lina shouted between sobs.   
"It's not worth it Lina!" Zelgadis gasped, choking on his blood. Lina closed her eyes, and began to glow slightly,   
"Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!" Xelloss smiled. Lina glowed bright gold, and was covered in a white light. As the light faded, There stood a golden haired Lina, in other words, The Lord of Nightmares, LoN. Her eyes blazed gold, as she stepped towards Xelloss,  
"Why is it that you wish to distroy this girl?" She asked. Xelloss bowed,  
"I was commanded to do so." He replied.   
"Did you love this girl, this Lina Inverse?" Xelloss looked away,  
"Yes, I did, and still do."   
"You realize she is dead now." LoN said coldly.   
"Yes I do." Xelloss choked.   
"It is because of you that she gave me her life. Now I will grant her final wish. You, Beast Master Xelloss, Will die." LoN pointed towards Xelloss.   
"One questions before you kill me," Xelloss started, "When I die, will I see Lina again?" LoN smiled,  
"Yes, you will." Xelloss smiled, and held his arms up,  
"Then please hurry." LoN nodded, and every thing turned white…….  
  
"Say that you love me, Xelloss."   
"I love you."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
